


Tea-Time Torture Talk

by Tea_Queen_2112



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Emotional Baggage, Faith of the Seven, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Loras and Renly are really cute and happy and alive, Loras and Theon bonding over their shared suffering, Mentions of Ramsay Bolton - Freeform, Mentions of Torture and Abuse, Minor Thramsay, PTSD, Renly x Loras - Freeform, Support, throbb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Queen_2112/pseuds/Tea_Queen_2112
Summary: Theon Greyjoy and Loras Tyrell go to a coffee shop and have a talk.





	Tea-Time Torture Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Seems pretty random but this was an idea that came to me at like 1 am. I think it's pretty neat. Feel free to leave feedback. I appreciate every comment and kudos.

Loras Tyrell looked at the clock and prayed that he wasn't late. He had only gotten the text 3 hours prior but it had still be awfully last minute. He knew he had to come no matter what. He had given Renly his goodbye kiss and told him he would be back as soon as possible. It was of the up-most importance that he attend this meeting.

He walked into the modern looking café and looked around to see if he could see him. He didn't see anything yet so he assumed that perhaps he was early. His eyes glanced up to the menu and he mentally decided what he would order while he waited. He was slightly nervous about the times and checked his phone again to make sure he was right. He couldn't help but notice the shaking in his hands as he did so. The faith still having a lingering effect on him.

It was only when he was looking to the left hand side when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Loras. Over here." Theon said as he signalled the Tyrell over to him. Theon was sitting in undoubtedly the most isolated part of the café. Loras had no idea why Theon wanted to talk to him but since they were sort of support buddies he would do it in a heartbeat. They were able to talk to each other without having to worry about anything.

"Hey Theon." He said looking at the Greyjoy. He was a lot different since the last time he had seen him. A lot healthier. He was still a twig by all means but he had gotten a bit of meat on his bones which was a good bit of progress. Also some of the colour had come back into his hair. What had once been a bleached white was now more of a dirty snow kind of colour.

Theon wasn't exactly one for being social. At one point in time sure he would have been the best person in the room to talk to. That was before Ramsay Bolton happened. Now he was back to normal but he was a hell of a lot quieter and more jumpy at things. Loras placed his order and went back to Theon.

"What did you get?" Theon asked taking a sip from the yellow bubble tea. It seemed like he was the one who had arrived here first, already having his order in hand.

"Herbal tea. It's good for you." He said as he sat down on the small green chair opposite him. Theon nearly chocked with laughter on sip he took.

"Of course you did you high garden fuck." He said laughing at the obvious choice for the Tyrell. It was obviously a joke. Theon's sense of humour was an odd one but it was good that he hadn't completely lost it at the hands of that psychopath. Loras simply rolled his eyes and thought of the brilliant response he had planned in his head.

"Oh excuse me Mr "I only drink bubble tea because it has Tapioca pearls in it and my house symbol is to do with the Sea." Theon smirked at Loras's response. He could see he was influencing the boy to be as sarcastic as he was. Loras was happy to see him smiling, it was unusual for him to be doing it because of what he had been through.

They both enjoyed the remark and got comfortable. If Loras guessed correctly it was going to be something to do with Theon and his emotional baggage. A waitress came over with the teapot and Loras thanked her. Theon had to look away for a moment. He envied how easy it was for him to be able to just talk to total strangers like that. The last time Theon did it the result was getting to know a certain Ramsay Bolton.

"How's Renly doing? Heard you two are getting serious." Theon said in an attempt to make small conversation. Loras smiled and nodded. Theon seemed a little relieved that Loras appreciated his attempt at speaking. His previous master would always hit him when he tried to make small talk during any event.

"Yeah, we're actually getting married." Loras told him showing him the golden band around his finger. Theon shot him a look of congratulations. He never actually expected them to last but stranger things had happened.

"That's good…Robb and me aren't sure yet with his mum and everything but we'll get something sorted." He said as he rubbed his neck. He was clearly wanting to get to some point but he was having trouble arriving at the destination. Loras could see him tapping what fingers he had left on his right hand on the table. If he and Robb ever did get married they would have to choose another finger because Theon's wedding finger was no longer attached to his body. A certain Mr Bolton had made sure of that.

There was a small silence after the congratulations and Theon could see the small glace down to his tapping finger so he stopped, not wanting any more attention on it.

"Why did you call me here Theon? You always call me when you need support and can't speak to Robb about it." Loras knew Theon well enough at this point to know he needed to get something off his mind.

They never expected to get on so well. If they hadn't met at a PTSD group meeting them they probably never would have talked at all. The funny thing was neither of them had wanted to go in the first place but it was rather their significant others who had dragged them along as they desperately needed the help. Sure enough they bonded over how they were inhumanely tortured by other sadistic people.

Theon sighed. He had been busted. He should have supposed he was smart enough to figure that out. He took another clear swig as so his voice wouldn't crack and he wouldn't break down in a public place. He thought of the breathing exercises that his therapist had shown him and let it out.

"Ramsay's going to get out soon… two weeks to be precise."

Loras had to take a moment to make sure that he had heard the Greyjoy correctly. The madman who had tortured him was getting out after only three years. "Theon I'm so sorry to hear that." He didn't know what else to say that would help console him but it seemed that no words could describe it.

"It's okay. There's a restraining order and if he does try to come near me he won't live to see another day."

"Why so soon? He did all those things." Loras would have yelled it out but there were other patrons in the café who probably wouldn't appreciate the yelling.

"His dad was Roose Bolton. He got 7 years originally but apparently his behaviour was so good they decided he can re-join society." Theon said in a manner that was half sarcastic yet half realistic and utterly terrified. They had tried so hard to get him a longer sentence but the Bolton lawyer had been too good.

Ramsay Bolton hadn't just tortured Theon. He had broken him into a million tiny little pieces then reassembled him into Reek. There was all types of torture involved, Things that made Loras's blood curdle at the mention of it. He had seen the news report and needless to say it had not been pretty. It may have only been three years since it happened but the damage was still present. It wasn't obvious to the untrained eye but it was there.

There was also specific body language. He would flinch if you got too close and he still had trouble keeping eye contact with people. Loras found that some days he would be the same. The violent flashbacks of the members of the faith beating him within an inch of his life and left him alone in a small dungeon like cell with a constant voice telling him to repent for his sins.

"Sorry Loras. I just needed to talk to someone else who knows what it's like." Theon said feeling a strong need to apologize for dragging him out here just to talk about his emotions. Now he was beginning to regret it. He could hear Ramsay words coming back to haunt him. How pets have no business talking to other people and he only needed him and him alone.

Loras gave a sympathetic sigh. "It's okay. The high sparrow is never getting out. Ramsay should have gotten the same sentence." He said patting him on the back to let him know it was all going to be alright.

"The high sparrow? What he did to you was worse." Theon said in an attempt to make his own suffering feel smaller. He had heard from Robb what the group did to him and it had sickened him to his stomach and considering what Ramsay did that was a difficult feat to accomplish.

"You got it worse than I did Greyjoy. I still have my…Shit I'm sorry." Loras was going to make a joke but he knew it would probably be in bad taste. He was right but Theon was used to it by the Stark family by this point. He got as many dick jokes as Tyrion Lannister got dwarf jokes.

Theon gave a small nervous laugh while his eyes unconsciously went up to look at the now covered up star shaped scar that was on his head. Say what you wanted about Loras but the boy knew how to apply his make up well. He could guess that having a knife carving into your head was about as painful as a castration process.

Loras had been kidnapped by religious fanatics called the "The faith of the seven." They were a group which claimed to go around and stop perverts and heathens and make them clean in the eyes of the gods. They had kept him in a dark dungeon and tortured him simply for the crime of being with Renly. It had been bad when they found him. He was as skinny as a twig and he had the faiths symbol literally carved into his forehead. Renly had stopped at nothing to find him. Much like Robb had with Theon.

"Look at the two of us. Comparing who was tortured the worst." Loras said in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood. He knew that Theon was looking at it. He would often catch people just staring at him like he was some kind of monster. The only reason he let Theon do it because they both knew what the other had been forced to suffer though.

"It's fucked up." Theon said in response taking another sip to stop himself from staring for too long. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help himself. He knew the feeling of being gawked at. Whenever Ramsay bathed him he would look at him naked and Theon would still sweat just thinking about it. They both laughed. It was true. Both of their situations were pretty messed up but it was something they could strangely talk about together. They both knew it was either too awkward or just plain hard to talk about with Robb or Renly. Especially with Renly. Loras did want to tell him about all the things the faith militant did but he thought that he couldn't put his love through the pain of hearing it all over again. 

And with that they continued their talk through the hour. While Loras was hesitant at first he actually found that he was able to talk about some stuff he needed to get rid of as well. All of it done with light bits of sarcasm and ass hole style humour to help ease the tension of course. They got the balance just right.

Before they knew it the both of them had been there for about an hour. Loras was the first one who had to leave. Planning a wedding was very time consuming. Theon supposed Robb would be wondering where he was.

They both finished their drinks, Loras with his herbal tea and Theon with his sugar high smoothie. They paid the bill and went their separate ways saying they would see each other at the next meeting. Loras to go back to wedding planning and Theon back to try and get Robb to even begin thinking about a wedding.

They both felt strangely better after having their talk. They both agreed with themselves that they should have a tea time torture talk more often.


End file.
